Station Square
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Hedgehogs...robots...pizza...Chaos...yep. Just another day in this city.
1. Eggman's Bad Consumer Models

**Station Square**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

><p>Station Square is a city that's filled with many people, as well as many popular attractions that are different from the ones that strangely enough, are found in Seaside Hill. It is also the location of a local Pizza Hut run by an anthropomorphic crocodile and has a silver skinned anthromorphc hedgehog as one of its employees. Today, E-123 Omega was blasting through Eggman's bad consumer models, which somehow got into Station Square all the way from Seaside Hill, when E-102 Gamma noticed him.<p>

"You must really love blasting those consumer models." Gamma stated. "For an evil genius, that doctor could come up with better models."

"The only good models he could make are us E-Series robots." Omega pointed out.

Gamma crossed his robotic left arm and his machine gun right arm. "Still, nothing interesting ever happens here on Station Square. The only interesting things in Station Square happen in the local Pizza Hut where the fleshy anthromorphic hedgehogs and that crocodile are at.

Omega blasted the last of the consumer models. "What about the time it was attacked by Perfect Chaos?"

Gamma shook his head. "You just described an alternate version of a Godzilla attack. Speaking of which, are you aware that there will be a new version of Godzilla coming out?"

"That fleshy director Gareth Edwards is out of his mind." Omega added.

Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly ran by, with Amy Rose chasing after him, it being just another day in the life of this lovely couple.

"At least he doesn't have to deal with the same stuff that many of us deal with." Gamma mentioned. "Anyway, you want to go get a pizza at Pizza Hut?"

Omega shook his head. "We are robots. We do not eat the same food that fleshy characters eat."

Gamma placed his robotic left hand on Omega's shoulder. "I never said we would be eating the pizza."


	2. Espio the Squidward

Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat and Cream the Rabbit were conversing with each other as they walked down the street that had Pizza Hut in it.

"That was really immature, what you guys did to me." Blaze told Amy and Cream. "I mean seriously, haven't you two realized by now that I don't like being farted on?"

Cream slapped Blaze on the back, much to her discontent. "Oh lighten up, Blaze! It was just a joke!"

"Yeah! You need to learn to lighten up every once in a while." Amy told her. "In fact, I got something that'll cheer you right up!"

Amy pulled out a mini sized wooden dummy that resembled Espio, sticking her hand inside. "Hello. My name is Espio, and I love to dance." Amy spoke, imitating Espio's voice. "Do you like to dance?"

Blaze giggled, unable to help yourself. "I guess that is pretty funny!"

Espio walked outside of the Pizza Hut to take out the trash, much to his dismay, when he noticed the three girls laughing. He also noticed the mini sized version of himself.

"What the hell?" he muttered.


	3. Oh, My Aching Dreadlocks

Silver the Hedgehog was roaming around Station Square, delivering pizzas to its random citizens. "Man, delivering pizzas is hard..." he muttered. "I mean, this city's so big! And that yellow sponge and that squid only ever had to do it once!"

Silver rang the doorbell to one of the local apartments, a random guy named Tom appearing at the door.

"Congratulations sir! Your Pizza Hut pizza is here!" Silver told him.

"Wow, thanks I've been dying for one of these." Tom responded.

Suddenly, Silver was tacked by a mysterious red fox, being tied up and thrown aside, grabbing the pizza from the poor silver anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"This one's on the house!" the red fox yelled in a female's voice, throwing the pizza in Tom's face.

"What the hell?" Silver screamed, still tied up. "What was that for?"

"Relax, you stubborn silver freak. He ate the whole thing in one bite, no drink or anything!" the red fox told him.

"That's great, but-" Silver took a good look at the red fox. "**Fiona!?"** he gasped, gaping in shock. "I thought you were in jail!"

"I was, but I got out, no thanks to you!" Fiona told him. "A tall green man helped me escape." she grinned sinisterly. "How, you ask? Let's just say I convinced him to help."

The scene cut to Luigi being in jail after being arrested by Goomboss and King Bob-omb, being curled up in a ball for some reason, then it cut back to Fiona and Silver.

"Why the hell would you do this? I was about to rip off part of the transcript from a one episode of a certain yellow sponge!" Silver complained.

"Because it's fun to mess with people!" Fiona stated. "Especially since you've messed with my boyfriend Scourge in the past."

Silver untied himself with his physo-kinesis. "And you're sure this isn't just another excuse for the author to put you in his fanfics?"

"That doesn't matter!" Fiona pulled out a grappling hook, shooting it at one of the nearby buildings. "You've got more pizzas to deliver anyway! Unlike that meddling sponge." she told him as she swung off.

_"Oh, my aching dreadlocks."_ Silver moaned.


	4. The GUN Truck's Fortunate Timing

Omega and Gamma were both blasting bad consumer models together, the two of them literally having a blast as the bad consumer models continued to come in from Seaside Hill just for the sake of being blasted to bits by two of Eggman's E-series robots.

"Omega, I do not think many has realized this, but we are robots created by Eggman blasting other robots created by Eggman. We are literally blasting our own brethren, which seems ironic." Gamma told him.

"Do not think of it that way, Gamma." Omega responded. "When I am with Shadow and Rouge, I am as much a part of the team as they are."

Gamma lowered his gun arm in confusion. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying, that it does not matter where you come from. What matters is what you make of yourself." Omega stated, providing a good example for other readers and E-series robots everywhere.

"Whatever. If you have nothing else to say, let us get back to what we were doing." Gamma stated, raising his gun arm again at the bad consumer models.

Then, all of a sudden, the G.U.N. truck came by, flattening the rest of the consumer models, the G.U.N truck's abrupt appearance being rather fortunate for once.


	5. Pizza Problems

Silver was carrying several boxes of pizza, when he was suddenly tripped by Fiona Fox, who smirked sinisterly at the silver colored hedgehog's misfortune.

"Watch your step, pizza delivery boy! The streets are dangerous!" Fiona told him.

Silver got up, dusting himself off. "You did that on purpose!" he exclaimed.

Fiona chuckled. "Sure I did!"

Silver used his telekinetic powers to pick up the boxes of Pizza, but the GUN truck suddenly went by, flattening all the boxes with the pizzas still in them, creating a cheesy mess.

"No! Vector's gonna kill me for this!" Silver exclaimed, shaking his head in shock. "It's bad enough that Scourge is always messing with me when I'm inside Pizza Hut."

"Exactly!" Fiona stated. "If my boyfriend is a scourge to you inside Pizza Hut, and I'm a scourge to you outside Pizza Hut, then you will be miserable almost all the time!"

Silver clenched his fists. "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like this!" He then lifted Fiona with his psychic powers, before the GUN truck suddenly came back running him over and flattening him.

"Good luck with the pizzas now, boy!" Fiona teased.


	6. The GUN Truck Stopped?

Omega and Gamma were patrolling Station Square for any consumer models that might ben roaming the area, when they noticed the GUN truck, which was turned over and had crashed through a nearby building.

"Omega, do you not believe what I am seeing now?" Gamma asked him in his robotic voice.

"It would seem that the GUN Truck has been stopped." Omega responded.

"But that is impossible. The GUN Truck is supposed to be an unstoppable menace to wherever it goes. It could never be stopped. Not like this." Gamma stated, feeling confused.

"How could the might GUN truck have fallen anyway?" Omega asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day, Amy Rose was walking through Station Square, rubbing her growling stomach after having had one too many slices of pizza from Pizza Hut. Amy bent over in pain as the GUN truck came up behind her, groaning and farting loudly, her strong gas causing the GUN truck to skid, turn over and fall, crashing into one of the local buildings, greatly ruining its integrity as Amy's farts started sounding wet.<em>

_"Oh man, it's one thing for me to pass gas like this, but making a mess in more ways than one is ridiculous!" she commented, a brassy poot lifting her red dress for several seconds._

* * *

><p>Silver walked by, surprised to see the GUN truck turned over. "Well that's never happened before." he stated.<p>

"No it has not." Gamma added.

Silver put the pizzas down gently with his telekinetic powers. "Finally, a chance to see who drives this stupid thing!" he exclaimed, feeling curious as he approached the front of the truck.

Then, out of the blue, several saw blades popped out of the GUN truck's back, one of them nearly sawing the silver anthromorphic hedgehog in half, much to his shock as the truck used the saw blades to lift itself back up, the truck being back upright again as it drove right through the damaged building, putting it out of its misery as the building collapsed right as the GUN truck passed through, leaving behind nothing but a pile of rubble.

"There you have it. The GUN truck cannot be stopped, and we will never know who drives it." Omega stated.

Silver crossed his arms in defeat. "Ah whatever. I got more pizzas to deliver anyway." Silver used his telekinesis to pick up his boxes of pizzas, mumbling to himself as he walked away, feeling peeved about his failure.


	7. Teamwork Works

Everything was nice and calm in Station Square, before Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross came through on their hover boards, carrying loads of treasure with them that consisted of many colored jewels and gold.

"Who knew that a place as overused as Seaside Hill could be such a gold mine?" Jet stated.

"I know! People there are so focused on the attractions there, they don't bother making time to explore its ruins for loot!" Storm added.

"Does Seaside Hill even have treasure in it?" Wave asked.

"Who cares! The point is, we now have all this treasure!" Jet stated.

Suddenly, Omega popped in out of nowhere and blasted the Babylon Rogues off their hover boards, making them drop their loot, before Shadow the Hedgehog came and used his damn fourth chaos emerald to activate Chaos Control and freeze them temporarily.

Finally, Rouge the Bat flew in and started gathering all of the dropped loot. "I'll be taking these." she stated with a smirk. "Thanks for your help, boys!"

"Whatever." Shadow scoffed as Rouge flew off with the treasure. "Why did we help her steal those jewels that they found, anyway?"

"Because we are a team, and we always depend on each other." Omega stated. "Now then, I will leave you two on your own. I am currently looking for the ER1134 and figuring out what it is up to." Omega flew off, continuing his search for the ER1134.


	8. More Pizza Problems

Silver was delivering pizzas in Station Square, before Eggman's Egg Carrier came hovering over head, with Dr. Eggman coming out of it in his Egg Mobile. "Oh good! You're here! Now I can enjoy the pizza I ordered."

"You ordered a pizza over the phone?" Silver asked.

"Well of course, you stupid anthromorphic hedgehog! Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't order a pizza like everyone else." Eggman stated.

Silver scoffed. "Whatever. Here's your pizza." Silver handed him the pizza, Dr. Eggman handing him several rings in return, only for the GUN Truck to come out of nowhere, flying up into the air and crashing into the Egg Carrier, causing it to explode and its remains fell on top of Silver and Dr. Eggman, crushing them as the GUN Truck landed back on the ground, continuing its rampage.

"That truck never learns..." Sonic the Hedgehog stated as he sped by, seeing what happened.

Silver and Dr. Eggman turned out fine later on due to this being a fanfic.


	9. Fireworks

Silver, Charmy and Vector were watching the fireworks display in Station Square from outside of Pizza Hut.

"Boy, these fireworks sure are bright!" Charmy mentioned.

"Well duh. They're fireworks." Vector reminded him.

"Really? Cool!" Charmy cheered.

"Wow. Sometimes you're so misguided and rapturous." Silver sighed.

"At least I'm not a starfish!" Charmy uttered, smiling like a doof.

"Say, where is everybody? Not even that wacky pink hedgehog is around to pig herself out!" Silver asked.

"She and the others went to Casino Park to enjoy the fireworks." Vector told him. "Which is relieving since we can get a moment of peace before they come back."

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

As the three of them continued watching, one of the fireworks landed on top of the Pizza Hut, causing it to explode as the fire spread to the rest of the city, everyone being burned alive.

Until later when they all turn out fine due to this being a fanfic.


	10. Homer's Didily-Dadily-D'oh-y Day

Homer Simpson was eating several servings of donuts and chili dogs in bed with Mindy Simmons inside an apartment somewhere in Station Square, the two of them stuffing themselves in a different location away from Springfield where anyone could criticize them.

"Hey Mindy..." Homer stated, eating with his mouth full as he was eating a donut. "If you like to engorge yourself with this kind of junk food, how come you're always so skinny?"

Mindy giggled. "Oh, I'll show you." Mindy lifted her legs, positioning her butt towards the air, with Homer dropping his drooling jaw and gawking as he witnessed Mindy Simmons releasing a loud, brassy fart that puffed up her tight blue jeans.

"I just fart my fat out like any cute, sexy yet hungry girl would!" Mindy stated. "Not only does it arouse some of the other Springfielders, but it also allows me to do this!" Mindy placed her big butt on Homer's lap, farting a long, tuba pitched toot as she sighed of relief, feeling herself getting thinner as the bloating pain in her bowels went away, out of her butt.

_"Woo hoo!"_ Homer raised his arms in the air in triumph as he enjoyed Mindy Simmons farting on his lap, feeling somewhat comfortable as Mindy's farting butt gave him the most pleasing boner of his life.

Suddenly, the GUN Truck came by, passing too close to the building as the frontal walls of the apartment collapsed, exposing the aroused Homer Simpson and farting Mindy Simmons to the group of people below.

"Hey! That Springfielder is farting on some fat, yellow oaf who is also a Springfielder! Let's all laugh and stare at their predicament!" Fang yelled, the other characters including Big the Cat, Dr. Eggman, Buffles the Echidna, Wario, and Ned Flanders laughing at the two of them.

"Ha ha! That yellow glutton has to get someone else to fart for him!" Wario teased.

"That big truck with the armor _didily-didily-dadily-didily-did_ it this time!" Ned Flanders didily-did state.

"Homer, arn't you embarassed by this?" Mindy stated, farting another raunchy tuba toot on Homer's lap.

Home scoffed. "Whatever. It's just a crowd of people I've never seen before. Like that guy with the glasses who diddles. Who is that guy?" Homer stated, not recognizing Ned Flanders due to him being outside of Springfield.

It was then that Mindy farted a wet poot that made several popping sounds as it ended. "Oh poo...I may have just made a mess in my hot, sexy pants again..."

_"D'oh!"_ Homer cursed, being turned off by Mindy's accident.

"And I thought my farts were bad..." Amy Rose remarked.


End file.
